Insurance companies assess risk and calculate premiums for insurance products based on many factors and often utilize complex mathematical equations and models to do so. The accuracy with which these companies are able to assess, manage, and/or mitigate risk and properly price their premiums has great impact on their profitability and ultimate success. Yet, despite the importance of these functions to the insurance industry, previous practices have failed to take into account information that may greatly increase accuracy and reliability of risk assessment and premium determinations and the effectiveness and benefits of risk control measures.